


Unlucky Conflicts

by emeraldfyre



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfyre/pseuds/emeraldfyre
Summary: Yes, Bella did sign up for an adventure. And yes, she did agree to face horrible creatutes, orcs, goblins, wargs and a huge dragon.But she didn't, oh she didn't, sign up for this!





	Unlucky Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly fanfic I came up with in the shower. It is my first work so tell me what you think!

It all had started with Bofur's hat. Oh, _sure_ , when you had spent almost a year with these dwarves, you should expect at least twice a week some kind of messy situation.

Bella tried not to think the time when Fili and Kili forced her to jump in a goddamn river, in order to 'have fun'.

Long story short, after the Master of Laketown gave them rooms to pass a few days, the Company all but broke down the door of the house for the sake of a good night's rest, food and sleep. And it was indeed, a very nice house. The own building had been made by a different wood than those of the Lakemen, with big bedrooms and a kitchen, much to Bombur's pleasure.

While they were eating (read:pillaging) the pantry, Bofur decided to sleep in one of the large couches that inhabited the main hall.

 _Big mistake_.

Because, as soon as his snores filled the room, those rascals, Fili and Kili, grabbed his infamous hat and started to run up and down the house, the poor thing held high in the air like a triumphant flag.

 "Hey! Stop it, both of you! Bofur will skin you alive as soon as he finds that you took it!" Bella tried to warn them, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Awww, c'mon Mistress Bella"they whined"It's the only time we can touch it. And we didn't take it, we borrowed it"

The hobbit merely rolled her eyes at their antics, turning them her back in order to keep eating. A smile lit up her face as soon as she saw the company once more happy and merry, overjoyed at the thought that they had made it up to here. Her green eyes filled with warmth at the relationships she had formed during their journey.

Although...there was something missing from the table. More like someone. Her quick eyes noticed that Thorin was not participating in the feast.

 _He must have retired soon_ , she thought, _after all, all this planning must be exhausting. Maybe I should retire too_.

But, oh no. Oh, gods _no_. It seemed as though surprises were not done with her today, for as soon as she set down her fork, a cry of agony was heard from behind her. She couldn't hold back a painful grimace, not because of physical pain, and a groan before she slowly turned to see what seemed to have enaptured the whole company's attention.

What she saw made her want to bash her head on the table. Right in front of her, the two brothers were staring horrified at Bofur's poor, poor hat, which seemed to have caught on fire.

How?

 _How_?

 _How did they manage to set the damn hat on fire_?

As she seriously started thinking whether or not she should jump out of the window, the whole table, incuding Fili and Kili, just stared in horror at the blazing piece of fabric. Suddenly, all at once, their senses snapped into action and oit of nowhere a glass of water splashed onto the hat, making the fire vanish.

What followed later was not pleasant. As some started shouting at the faunts, others shouted louder in defence of them. Bella just stood there staring at the charred piece of the hat, her hand rubbing at her temples to sooth the incoming headache.

Of course, it didn't take long for Bofur to wake up and, bodily throw himself on the brothers as soon as he found out what happened.

Ane that's what lead us here.

She was currently pacing up and down the small hall, mere metres from where the company was arguing loudly. Her feet would surely dig a hole on the poor wooden floor, had a sudden thought not hit her head.

Thorin.

Thorin would know what to do. With silent footsteps, she creeped up the stairs, where she was informed their rooms would be. As soon as she escaped the ruckus, her eyes quickly scanned the long hall. While all of the doors were open, the one furthest away was closed shut, giving her an indication of where the dwarf king would be.

She rushed towards the door, knowing that with every passing second, Bofur was getting closer and closer to killing Thorin's nephews. Her curly golden hair lashed behind her as she run, the boys' health a constant worry on her mind, even if they weren't in trouble. What followed after was something she would never, ever, forget.

You see, while other people would make sure to act discreet, or maybe be polite and actually knock before bursting inside someone else's room, Bella is not one of these people. In her rush, she forgot to ask for permission, something that she would regret all of her life, and actually, _actually_ , barged inside Thorin's chambers.

With a shout of "Thorin! The company is-" she stopped right on her tracks on the sight of the dwarf. In front of her, the dark haired dwarf, seemed to have just taken a bath, for he was only in his pants, with nothing on his torso. Bella's cheeks flared a bright red as soon as she noticed that, while Thorin seemed to be taken by surprise, his shirt still in his hands.

The hobbit just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Deep inside, she knew that she wanted to run and maybe die from embarassment in her room, but her traitorous feet had stuck to the floor like glue. And as if this wasn't enough, her eyes trailed downwards, taking in his strong chest muscles and abdomen, and if it wasn't for the blouse obscuring her vision, they would have trailed further down.

They both stood like that for a couple of moments, when finally Thorin broke the silence.

"You needed something Mistress Bella?"he asked in that deep voice of his, sending shivers down the hobbit's spine. It took some time to answer but she managed to form a sentence correctly, if her nervous stuttering was not taken into account.

"Well, you s-see, Thorin, the company is arguing, and I-I couldn't stop them, so-so I came here to...to..." Her voice lowered when she noticed him throwing his blouse away with a careless flick of his hand, the fabric falling to the ground with a soft thud. He advanced towards her with slow steps. That's when Bella started wondering why he didn't just put on his clothes. She noticed a small smirk dancing on his lips and her expression slowly changed towards lightly annoyed.

_Does he enjoy me being flustered around him?_

 When he came to a halt in front of her she had stopped talking completely. His eyes bored onto hers, that deep royal blue making her blush. So, there his stood, in all his (half) naked glory, mere inches away from her, his smile slowly growing, much to Bella's annoyment.

"Well, Mistress Bella?"he once again asked with his baritone voice.

 _That bastard_ , Bella thought.

She didn't trust herself to form another sentence anymore, so she just stopped and lowered her head, her face brighter than ever.

"Thorin. I can't keep up with this conversation if you don't put something on"she grunted.

If possible, his smirk widened in satisfaction. "Your wish is my command"he whispered in her ear, before abruptly turning around.

At that point, bella seriously started wondering if he was drunk.  _Your wish is my command?_ Since when was Thorin so...so conscending? Her head spun around in circles as she watched him don his blouse, the muscles on his back showing ridiculously much. _Bella_ , she scolded herself,  _focus_. By the time he returned her face was even more flushed. Damn it.

"W-Well, are you coming down?"

The chuckle he sent her was enough to make her have goosebumps all over.

"Very well, Mistress Bella"


End file.
